1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to data security, and more specifically, relates to a system and method for data non-repudiation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Information is becoming most valuable asset for any company in today's business world and consequently the need to protect the information is of paramount importance for every company. However, the effectiveness of the data protection cannot be easily measured and the integrity of the data cannot easily be verified because the data are usually in transit, moving from one point within a system to another point. Most of data verification systems can only verify the integrity of a static data file and cannot voucher whether a stream of data activity records has been tempered or not.
Therefore, there is a need for a system and method that verifies the integrity of any stream of data activity records and also the data transactions applied to the data activity records, and it is to this system the present invention is primarily directed to.